Psych Out
by Samsal
Summary: Shawn wants Gus' help in acting out a crime. Is it Gus' imagination or is Shawn trying to get more from him that just help to reenacting the crime. "What are you doing Shawn?" "What Gus, cant a guy kiss his best friend without it being weird?" Shounen-ai.


**Disclaimer: **I in no way own the awesomeness that is Psych. My first Psych fanfic and oneshot in one, hope you like and the characters are in character. Read and Review...

**Psych Out**

"Shawn, why are you here?" Gus asked for the third time.

"Come on Gus we have to reenact the crime?" Shawn replied as he took a seat in Gus' kitchen.

"Okay I can understand that, but shouldn't we be doing that at the crime scene?"

"Oh Gus, Gus, Gus we have been over there three times already. Nothing is going to be different. Anyway the entire crime scene is up here." He pointed to his head and then turned to his partner. "Come on we'll be just like those guys on that show Criminal Minds or something."

"Okay, but I get to be Shemar Moore and you can be that tall geeky kid."

"Oh come on Gus nobody is going to believe that I'm a geek."

"Whatever Shawn, let's get this thing started already. I planned out a very relaxing day today and you promised that you wouldn't bother me. I told you, Sundays are my Shawn free days."

"Gus don't be sour puss, there are no such things as Shawn free days for you." Shawn gave Gus a sly smile and got up. "Okay you are the victim and I'll be the attacker. So she's washing dishes when someone comes up behind her."

Gus turns around and pretends to be washing dishes, while Shawn comes up behinds him.

"He puts her hands around her waist and hugs her from behind." Shawn puts his arms around Gus and starts hugging him. "He kisses her neck and she turns around thinking it's her husband." He started to kiss his best friend's neck.

"Shawn what are you doing?"

"Gus I'm acting out a crime scene." Shawn starts kissing Gus' neck again.

"I know that, but you don't have to do it word for word. It's weird."

"Come on, cant a guy kiss his best friend without it being weird."

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"Shh…I'm in character and you're supposed to turn around."

"Okay fine." Gus turned around with an annoyed look on his face. "But if you ever mention this to anyone, I'll tell you father about that time in Mexico."

"Gus, you wouldn't!"

"Oh you know I would."

"Okay fine, you win…let's continue." The fake psychic pushed his friend up against the sink. "He pushes her against the sink and kisses her against the lips."

"I think we are done here for the day…there is no way I'm letting you kiss me on my lips." Gus pushed Shawn off of him and headed into the living room. "How do you know all this happened anyway? Didn't we already solve this case? What's the point of going through all this?"

"Gus it's for reference okay."

"Umm hmm…" Burton sat down and started to read his paper. "Can I get to relax now?"

Shawn went behind Gus and started to give him a massage.

"What are you doing Shawn?"

"I'm trying to help you relax. I need you to be one hundred percent before we start to work. I still want to reenact the crime."

"You need help Shawn."

"Come on don't be a Sissy Mc Silly pants. Dude I've got it!"

"What?"

"I know the perfect way for you to relax. Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Come on just do it."

"Okay, I hope when I open my eyes you're gone."

"You know if I did that you'd miss me."

"Whatever you say."

Shawn bent down in front of Gus and started to kiss him. Gus tensed up for a bit and then settled into the kiss. To both of their surprise, Gus started to kiss back. Each of them fighting for dominance as their tongues intertwined. Spencer pushed Guster to lie flat on the couch and laid down on top of him. When they finally came up for air, Shawn started to unbutton Gus' shirt.

"What are we doing Shawn?" Gus asked not sure himself, but at that moment he wanted to give into his best friend's needs. He had always liked Shawn though he never wanted to admit it, he wanted his best friend.

"I like you Gus, I have always liked you. Why else do you think I try to touch you whenever I can and why do you think you could never keep a girlfriend?"

"I can never keep a girlfriend, because you always mess up my dates." He pushed Shawn off him and got up.

"Come on Gus they were no good for you." Shawn said getting off the floor.

"Well we'll never know that now, will we?"

"Gus you know that I'm protective." He grabbed Gus' hand and pinned him against the wall. "That was the past anyway. Now you're mine."He kissed Gus lightly at first and then he started to kiss him even harder. "If you tell me you don't want this then I'll stop and we'll pretend like this never happened."

"I…I…Okay fine you win. I want this, okay, I want you. Happy? I said it. Now shut up and kiss me."

Shawn smiled and kissed Gus passionately, "Gladly."

They were so preoccupied they didn't hear the door open. "Shawn, Gus what are you guys doing?"

They pulled apart and pretended nothing was going on. Nether of then looking at each other for awhile as they both know how guilty they must of looked at the moment.

"Dad, what are you doing here and how did you get in?" Shawn asked.

"I have a key and Gus and I was supposed to watch the game together today." Henry answered. "Now do you want to explain to me why you were just kissing your best friend?"

"We weren't kissing…It was CPR."

"Sure it was. Last time checked, you don't need to have your hand down someone's pants to do CPR."

"You don't have to but it helps." Shawn smirked.

"You know what? I changed my mind; you boys are old enough to do what you want. We never speak of this again. Now are we going to watch the game?"

"Yeah." Gus spoke up finally. "Let's do that."

"Gus I thought you wanted to relax today and how come you gave my dad a key? How come you never gave one?" Shawn yelled behind Gus as he went to get the beer.

"Shawn, Gus and I do this every Sunday." His dad said. "Plus Gus gave me a key when he bought this place."

"What, you guys get together without me?"

"Well we used to, but I have a feeling those days are over."

"You bet your ass they are. Now I'm going to get my own key."

"Shawn I'm not going to give you a key." Gus said as he came back in the room.

"But you gave my dad one."

"I know that you already have one."

"That's different; you didn't give me that one."

"Would you shut up Shawn, the game is starting." Henry was getting annoyed that he had to be here during all this.

"But…"

"Shawn!!"

"Okay…fine."


End file.
